The Spider Ninja
by Hector Flores
Summary: Konoha becomes a self sufficient village and the protectors of Japan. Naruto Uzumaki is born and adopted by the Spider Clan. After a chance encounter he saves the life of a mountain climbing beauty that would change his life, his perception of the word and would cause the birth of a new hero: The Spider Ninja
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Spider-Man this is a fanfiction only.

The world believed truly that the age of the Ninja was long gone and now was only heard in cartoons and fictional stories. The truth, however, was that Japan and many other nations around the world had the protection of the five hidden villages. Our story begins in the hidden village within one of Japan's national forests.

The village was called still the Hidden Leaf Village or Konoha to some. The people that lived in the village had learned that depending on others was a recipe for disaster. The village had become self-sufficient and through the use of their techniques they needed nothing from the outside world.

This is the story of one of the Jounin, an elite ranking ninja of the village of Konoha. This person was named Naruto and had been given the name Uzumaki since he was the last of his family. He was born an orphan when his mother died due to a strange disease that by the time it was cured claimed the lives of many and of those included his parents.

The world can be cruel to children who had no parents to look after them. In the village, there were many different clans and one clan, in particular, was the most secretive of them all. This was saying something forms a village full of ninja. The clan had a symbol of a large spider as its clan symbol and it was called by the old as the Arachnos Clan but many just called them the spider clan.

No one knew the head of the clan or even how to contact him or her. The clan head would only appear in front of spider clan members and only when the situation was grave enough to affect that member or the entire clan.

Naruto was one of many orphans that were taken in by the spider clan. The life of a spider clan member was never easy, the demands on their physical development would make most elite soldiers go home crying for their mothers. Naruto lived this life and he was the only one in his year to survive long enough to be named jounin of the village.

What made the clan different than other clans was the ritual that would give the member the abilities his clan was known and feared for. The ritual called for the member to live and survive as a spider in a deep dark cavern for six months. This was the reason for the tough physical and skill training.

After the six months the members who up to that point were merely called hatchlings had to pass a final exam, a test of fate some would say for it was only when bitten by the most ancient and powerful spider in the cave would they have the skills and abilities to climb the wall they would need to climb to get out of the cave.

Many hatchlings perished from not being able to survive and others because the venom of the ancient spider was too strong for them. Naruto excelled at his training because to him failure was never an option. The ancient spider liked the boy so much that she did something she had never done before. She let him sign the spider summon contract. The one she was the leader of and while most would go through a rough time in their change and gaining their abilities.

Naruto had an almost pleasant time, the bite mark unlike the others was the shape of the clan symbol a large spider standing on a large Web. 'Naruto you are the first hatchling in centuries to receive the honor of being able to summon us. I am almost sad to see you go into that cruel and unfeeling world. My daughter will watch out for you as she always has done for the rest of the clan.'

Naruto got out of the cave and he felt like he could jump into the air and touch the moon. He gained a lot more muscle and a foot in height by the time he made it outside the cave and was back in his clan home. Everyone celebrated the day he was welcomed back home and began his true training as a spider ninja.

Though out his youth he served as an example to many new hatchlings and he even caught the eye of several of the bravest and strong kunoichi in the clan. He often ignored their many attempts at wooing him because to him they simply lacked a certain softness that he grew to love sleeping in his own web.

The day he was named Jounin was also the day that the head of the clan had a horrible dream the night before. Her name was forgotten in time but she was always called one name and one title by those that were lucky or unlucky to meet her. They called her Madame Web for there was nothing as comforting to a spider ninja as his or her web.

'No, not Naruto. Anyone but Naruto. Who is this woman who will steal the heart of our most valiant ninja? Long blonde hair like he had when he was a hatchling. Why does this human female fill me with such dread for our clan member? '

The forest especially the segment of the forest where the Hidden village was located had been long been in the part that was forbidden by imperial law for visitors to go to. Gwen was not the kind of woman who would let some musty old laws keep her from doing her favorite hobby which was mountain climbing.

As she entered the forest she had no idea that a spider ninja was watching have a rough time climbing things most hatchlings used to climb for training. He found it almost too funny that she was having such a hard time making it through things a five-year-old hatchling could get through.

Naruto for some strange reason could not stop watching her move through the forest. 'Asides from the fact that she is a stranger in our clan lands she does have a strongly determined personality and he does have a rather nice physical condition. If she was one of the spider kunoichi of our clan I might have been building a home by now.'

Gwen could not help but to feel that someone was watching her and she also got the impression this person was a guy as she felt a stare over her body. 'If this fool turns out to he a perverted thinking I am a defenseless girl that he can force himself on me. I will give him a beating he will wish he never met me. I am not the daughter of one of NewYork' s finest for nothing. '

After much hard work she finally made it to the wall she wanted to climb. It was a sheer flat surface of the local mountain. She got her gloves and gear checking everything was in good condition from we backpack. She began to climb the wall and placing these strange metal kunai into the rock wall and placing her rope though the finger hold of the kunai.

Naruto could not help but to shake his head. Why would she do something so unnecessary? She could either climb it with her hands or use her webbing to climb. The rope would not be strong enough to support her and all that gear if she tried to climb to the top of the wall. That was when he remembered she was not a spider clan member so she had no spider abilities like he did.

This made her seem even more attractive to him even though he was not aware of it. He could not help to admire her resolve as she did it as soon as he realized his error in thinking. He watched her as she climbed half way to the top of the wall which was impressive for a person without spider abilities.

He was right about one thing however and that was the rope was indeed not strong enough. Without thinking, he placed his mask and pulled up his hood. He was now in complete ANBU mode as he was once told it was called. He jumped and with his hand stretched out he shot his webbing and with a strong swing he went to where she was falling.

For a brief moment, she believed this was going to be her last day. Her life flashed before her eyes and as she closed her eyes she felt someone grab hold of her. "You have nothing to worry about Miss, I will get you down safely in no time. I would ask you to stop moving your struggling is making this harder than it should be."

She saw her rescuer as a tall six-foot tall man wearing a strange costume and his face was hidden by a black mask. "I would be less afraid if I knew the name of the man rescuing me." this made him let out a sigh and smiled at her behind his mask. "Naruto, spider ninja at your service. Do you not know it is forbidden for you to climb in this segment of the forest?"

Great she was being rescued by Japan's version of the forest Rangers. "I always wanted to climb this mountain ever since I saw an old painting of it." She looked down and saw something that made her faint. She saw her rescuer was not using not part of a helicopter rescue team and he didn't have any sort of rope or climbing gear whatsoever. He seemed to be holding her in one hand while he was climbing down with his bare hands.

He got her down to the ground and he placed her on his back which turned out was a big mistake for him. The feeling of her breast pushing against his back and the way her nipples poked into his back was a distraction he was trying to both enjoy and not let it distract him from taking her to a place she would be safe.

He found her car and was able to get the keys for it and placed her on the back seat. She woke up later without remembering how she made it to her car, the only thing she regretted was that she didn't get to see the face of her rescuer or give him a kiss as a thank you.

Naruto was quite happy with the way he was swinging on his Web by the time he made it back to the village. The guards informed him Madame Web wanted to have a word with him as one of the guards had been a hatchling that once he inspired enough to reach the rank of chuunin.

As he climbed the clan building and into the den of the head of the clan Madame Web made herself known. "Naruto I hope you know all the trouble you caused this village and our clan. Why did you rescue that outsider? And did you forget that the identity and existence of the spider ninja must be kept secret? Loose lips sink ships, young man."

Naruto realized the error he made but tried to excuse his actions. "Madame Web she needed my help and you know that I do not abandon those in need. I only told her that to make her relax and so that her rescue was not as hard for her. Why do I feel like I am being punished for being a gentleman?"

Madame Web could not help but to laugh as she heard those words. "Well, you were not that gentlemanly when you were watching her climb through the forest." Naruto nearly fell down as she said that. She had been watching as he was watching her. "They way you jumped to catch her was so romantic and daring it is something from a romance novel."

"Madame Web I could not help myself, I felt an overwhelming urge to save her. I don't know why the mere thought of her dying was painful for me." Madame Web was wondering if this was a case of love at first sight. She might care for him quite a bit but the rules of the clan were clear his punishment must be severe enough to prevent it from ever happening again.

Naruto was sitting on the Web when he was told to stand. "Jounin Naruto Uzumaki as head of the spider clan you are hereby exiled from the village and from ever returning to our clan compound. It is punishment for revealing your name and the fact that you are a ninja. "

Naruto felt like he was told he was going to be feed to the dogs. Madame Web relaxed as she saw the severity of the punishment hit home." Relax Naruto that will be the official account of my punishment of you. I, however, contrary to public belief I am not as heartless as people make me out to be. Every spider ninja is like my own hatchlings. I love every one of you and you Naruto are my pride and joy. "

" In reality, I want you to leave this old village and study abroad. I hear New York has a wonderful University. I am giving you this new mission. To learn and to see of ways how to make out village better and try to bring the modern world to our ninja ways. I, however, will also understand if you want to make a life there. In the end Naruto, I am just like any mother I only want my children to be safe and happy. "

Naruto jumped from where he was seated and landed where she was seated. He gave her a hug and told her he would leave that very day. She told him she could send letters with his summons so not to forget to write, she would worry about him if she didn't hear some news from him.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Spider-Man this is a fanfiction only.

New York made him question one thing over and over again. 'Why, oh why did I have to save the blonde with the nice tatas and heart-shaped behind to end up in this place?' He was currently sitting listening to the lecture by his professor. It didn't help that this guy was so methodically obsessed in keeping everything in order it made Ibiki Morino look the sanest person alive.

Ibiki was the single most sadistic, torture loving, bone breaking, finger cutting maniac that he had ever met and this is a guy that had a 120-pound tarantula as his best friend. Ibiki was the head of the interrogation division of the village and had so many scars you think he never learned to shave or he learned to shave using a weed wacker.

The professor talking about the mathematics behind the processes in a simple turning on your phone was making his think this guy would have given Ibiki a run for his money. His major was information systems and with a minor in culinary arts. A guy has to eat after all.

As the class ended and he managed to answer every question asked of him. He went to have his lunch because surviving that particular torture session would make anyone hungry. Naruto's hair finally finished the transformation and went from blonde to deep black. He also was walking through the local grocery store in clothes that would make anyone this he loved heavy metal music.

Biker boots, black leather pants, black studded leather belt, a leather jacket with metal studs and a built in hood made of the same leather as the jacket and of course black. This outfit gave him as much personal space as he wanted and could shop for his groceries in peace. The manager and most cashiers were actually very friendly with him, which was strange to everyone in line.

The truth is that when he first started shopping there the place was being robbed by a gang of knife-wielding thugs. He merely walked through the store chose his groceries for his dinner and saw what was happening. Faster than most would do or at the very least faster than the thugs believed he took their knives, knocked them down on the ground and tied them up with his webs.

The cashiers and manager were cowering in fear so they didn't see anything, but they did hear the thugs being hit pretty hard. They first believed that it was the unlucky customer that was getting his skull beaten in. Naruto calmly walked up to the cashier and pretended to clear his throat.

"Excuse me, miss. But I don't mean to be rude. Could I pay for my groceries and be so kind to call the police to come and pick up this garbage they are really starting to stink up this lovely store."

The manager and the cashier were more than happy to ring his purchases and he paid for them with a smile on his face. From that day on always bought there and thieves avoided that place like it was the local quarantine center for lepers. The manager and people who worked there never said how did the thugs end up tied in what looked like webbing. It was nothing new to them in seems.

Naruto loved to prepare his own meals and with his ninja skills he could make a feast in a public barbecue pit in the park and nobody would even know he didn't need charcoal at all. His one complaint about the city was the cold he sometimes felt walking the streets between the buildings. The wind flowing through the buildings and down to the street made him feel a lot colder than it actually was.

He found that jogging at night was the only time he got a decent workout. He wore his black mask and his hood up while he jogged through the park. The workout came from the many idiots that though he was easy prey. Consequently, the cops found a lot of muggers hanging from trees like Christmas ornaments as time went by. They were not going to complain it made their job easier.

One night a police officer walking in the park saw a young man seated at one of the benches. He looked like he was getting ready to eat lunch. "Excuse me young man but can you show me some identification?"

Naruto got up and gave him his wallet. "Naruto Uzumaki, Why are you eating dinner out here in the park Mr. Uzumaki? If you don't mind me asking?" Naruto told him the stars looked beautiful and the park was a great place to work out and work up a healthy appetite.

"Dressed like that I wouldn't say your safe. There this nutcase that have been going around this area and ties people up that look like muggers using some weird stuff. Don't you have a family, relatives or even a girlfriend to have your dinner with? I mean it must be pretty depressing eating alone every meal. I thank God for having such a wonderful wife and daughter. "

Naruto tried to look cheerful and smile as he heard him say that." In truth, my family is far away and I don't get to see them that much since they are always busy with the family business. As for having a girlfriend? You just told me I dress like a mugger. What guy would like a guy like me to date his daughter? I had a girl I liked but we simply lost touch with each other. "

The officer just nodded his head and smiled a smile that made him worry." Why do you dress like that Mr. Uzumaki? I hope you don't mind me asking you that. " Naruto told him to call him Naruto, and no problem he dressed this way because it was comfortable and the mask and hood kept the cold from getting to him.

" I also have metal bars sewn into the jacket so it is a good workout as well. " The officer had to ask him to take his jacket off and see how heavy it was. He had no reason to deny it. He took off his mask and jacket and threw them on the ground which made a loud thud sound when it hit.

He started eating his sandwich and can of juice as the officer tried to pick the jacket up. "I will have a hernia before I manage to pick that up. How much does your jacket weight it feels like it is a pile of bricks."

He made a ball with the bag where he had his sandwich and the soda can and threw it into a garbage can a few yards away." Today is my rest day so that is not that heavy it's just 500 pounds on the arms, chest and back. The hood and mask are just 250 each. "

The officer was speechless as he easily picked them up and put them on." If that is easy I will never mention that you are in any danger. I feel sad for the dumb mugger that tries to muscle you in fact. Let me tell you what the city could use some more tech-savvy officers in the force. Let me invite you over to my house and you can have a decent dinner on me. How about it an honest to God home cooked meal."

Naruto had no reason to say no so he agreed to visit his home the following night. If the poor officer knew who he just invited he would not have made the offer, but he did seem like an earnestly nice and decent young man. At the moment he was more worried about how his daughter would react.

The day at during his classes was uneventful like always. He caught three classmates trying to mug a young man with heavy glasses. He, of course, put a stop to in and told them off they didn't stop he would send them to a nice vacation to the hospital. They were calling him names until he picked up a soda can and crushed it to the size of a quarter in one hand and then threw it five feet across into the recycling bin.

"Thanks, I am Peter, Peter Parker I am studying science major and you? " Naruto smiled and accepted the handshake. " Good grip Peter, I am Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki IT major myself. Technology is the way of the future or so I was told. "

The two became good friends since they both liked to read and could share a different perspective on their favor novels. He nearly fell down laughing as he told him he was also a big fan of Icha Icha. Naruto promised Peter to get him a signed copy someday.

He got dressed as formal as you can when all your clothes looked they came from a shop where only bikers and heavy metal fans buy their clothes. He made sure to freshen his breath as his summon reminded him to do that or he was going to smell like an Inuzuka dog that didn't bathe in a month.

He thanked Akane for taking his new letter for Madam Web and told her to wish her and the Spider clan boss that they are both healthy and happy. The large Spider was happy to do so as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He walked feeling like he was walking into an ambush. He really was that tense and he tried to relax as he made it to the house the officer lived. He had to admit it was a nice home. He worked up the nerve to knock when he heard a woman argue with him.

"How can you invite a perfect stranger to dine with us? You don't even know him that well. The ID Card could be fake for all you know. " he told her he got a good feeling about him and she replied that he once had the same kind of feeling with their high school former friend Norman Osborne.

Naruto was about to walk away since he did not want to cause a problem with the officer's family as he was about to leave he was grabbed by his shoulder by the officer. It took major willpower to resist the instinct of throwing him against a wall. "Good you made it just in time come right in."

He tried to get excuse himself and leave saying he did not want to cause any problems for him or his family. The officer smiled as he heard those words. Not many young men were that considerate these days.

"Nora, Gwen I would like you to meet his young man he is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is my beloved wife Nora and the jewel of my home Gwen. Come right in like I told you, you made it just in time my Nora's cooking might make you reconsider being a bachelor let me tell you. "

Naruto smiled at Gwen and her mother." George really, I don't mean to cause you any problems I thank you for your gesture but I don't want to cause you any hardship to cause of me. I am Naruto Uzumaki, your friendly neighborhood computer geek at your service. If I can help you with anything do tell me. "

It was when he said the friendly neighborhood part that made her suspect something, it also sounded familiar." Actually, I need some help moving the fridge I lost my favorite spatula and I hadn't been able to get it for years.

"No problem at all ma'am now if you will show me where your fridge is I will take care of it. " George told Nora again that Naruto was a kind young man. He walked over to the fridge right behind her and when he saw it he quickly pulled the plug and pulled the fridge out and held it in one hand earning him a suspicious look from Gwen.

" Thank you so much Naruto, this spatula has been in my family for generations. " Naruto placed the fridge back but not without patching a few exposed wires on the back. He told her to was nothing major.

The dinner was quite lovely and they, of course, talked about the fact that he was also going to the Empire State University. Gwen laughed as she said that he just beat the stereotype of the computer geek to death by lifting a fridge her own father couldn't move.

George, of course, talked about his work and how he just took the captain test and was probably going to be promoted. Nora immediately asked if they were getting more money that they buy Gwen a new computer and a new fridge for the house. George complained that he was not a captain yet and that he was not made of money.

Gwen decided to walk up to the roof and see him go before she tried her little stunt to confirm her suspicions. She jumped off the roof and Naruto seeing her in danger he instinctively shot his Web and hurried to catch her like he had done one before. Except this time he has no mask so she kissed him passionately on his lips as they landed back on the roof with her still in his arms.

"So we meet again, tiger. Is that a kunai in your pants or are you that happy to see me? " Naruto was overwhelmed by his instincts and emotions and so he was kissed by her again and the kiss continued as he held her so romantically that they didn't even notice her father glaring at Naruto and her mother blushing as they found them kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Spider-Man this is a fanfiction only.

George finally cleared enough of his mind to walk in a much calmer steps towards his daughter and the young man who was quite clear he was trading saliva with. "Excuse me you two but we need to talk for a bit."

They broke their kiss as they heard, but unlike Naruto she didn't look happy about it. "Way to kill the mood dad, that kiss was getting really, really good." She pressed herself against Naruto making him blush.

"So it is wrong for me to think this is the girlfriend you said you lost contact with but was always in your mind? My daughter is that girlfriend. How, where and when, are questions that come to mind. How you to met? When did you two start dating and when did you plan to present your boyfriend to me and your mother? At your wedding? "

Gwen kissed his cheek as she separated herself from him so she could look at her father in the eye." How I met him he was off camping in a nearby forest where I was mountain climbing and he saves my life before I made a horrible mistake. When did we start dating? When he saved my life I fell in love with him and I lost contact with him because he had to go around the world for his family business. How can I present him to you both if I can't contact him because he is forbidden from using a cell phone when he is working. "

George could see she was angry that he interrupted their much wanted and desired reunion after being apart for so long." Sweet all I want to know what his family business is? He actually never told us. "

Nora had a right to know these things and so he had to tell her, but he would have to take certain steps to protect them from danger. He slammed his fist on the ground and a flash of light in the shape of a dome appeared expanded to cover the entire area and vanished.

"Nora I have to swear you both into secrecy, this is for your own good more so than mine. Do you swear to never divulge what I am about to the you on pain of death or dismemberment? " George didn't like it but he did swear and hearing how serious was his tone so did Nora.

He placed his mask and hood back on and touched his shoulders. The clothing changed to an the jacket and pants began to show armored band and his hood became covered in the same red metal plates. "I did not lie to you about my name it is Naruto Uzumaki. The forest your daughter crossed is the forest where my village was hidden in. It is an area forbidden by Imperial law."

Gwen didn't realize that her curiosity to climb that wall faced part of the mountain was breaking the laws of Japan. "I followed her to see that she was safe but initially I was not supposed to save her. My village is very xenophobic in nature. They don't trust outsiders easily or ever."

He sat down cross legged and looked at Gwen. "When she was falling due to the weakness of the rope she was using something in me made me jump in and that is why I saved her. I became overwhelmed with the need to save her. Deep down I knew that I was falling for the brave woman that I just saved."

Gwen sat down next to him and place her head on his shoulder. "However, it was not without a cost. I broke an ancient law of my village and thus I was exiled from the village and my clan. I will never see my family for as long as I live. I don't regret it if it means Gwen is safe. The family business is I am a ninja and that means I am a protector or guardian. "

" My clan has gained the ability to do the same things as spiders over the many years of being friends and through many of our rituals. We have the strength, agility, and health of one of the strongest spiders in the world, we are called the Spider Ninjas and the clan is the Spider Clan. "

George knew that the muggers and criminals had been tied with some weird stuff but he never imagined that it was webbing." Naruto this city had protectors that are what I do. Please don't go do anything that could be considered something a vigilante would do. We have to follow a procedure to ensure a fair trial for the accused after all. I know now it was you who beat up those muggers and the thieves in the grocery store. "

Naruto looked at him and told him point blank he did nothing of the sort that would be called being a vigilante." I guess you don't think I have the right to self-defense then, I guess it's only for citizens born here and not someone Ike me. " George regretted saying that sort of thing as he heard Naruto's words.

Gwen decided to interrupt the conversation and kissed his lips before she told him that he too had a right to defend himself and his loved ones. George and Nora had to agree with their daughter's words. "I am sorry Naruto it's just that because of some vigilante we have been forced to watch some serious criminals go free because of a technicality due to evidence procedures. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Naruto told him he was not a superhero or even a masked vigilante. He was just a man trying to find a place in the world since he no longer had one. He turned off his armor and it went back to the black outfit George saw on the park. He took off the hood and mask.

"So basically Japan has these ninja looking out for the nation? You mention rituals what kind of rituals? " It seems Nora was really curious about the Spider clan and he didn't expect that. Gwen told him his mother was an sociologist professor. Now those questions made perfect sense.

" nothing really strange really, when I was about six years old I was placed inside a cave to live with pretty big spiders. I had to survive as one and grow strong or die. The last big thing was that the exit of the case was up an eighty-foot wall that was as flat and without protrusion of any kind. I had to survive the bite of the elder of the spiders and then learn to crawl up the wall and use my webbing when I lost my grip, which I did a lot at first. "

George looked like he just heard something from a horror novel." Then after that, I did thousands of missions and patrols and passed three life-threatening proficiency exams to make it to my current rank. Not that it matters since all that is gone. I only have my abilities, skills and a few sets of armor like this one. Even if I tried to return to the village someone would be sent to kill me. "

Gwen felt guilty as he said everything he lost. That was when it hit her, he did all this because he loved her, so she would make the effort to make him happy enough that he forget all of the things he lost." Come to think of it have you always had this black hair? "

Gwen was touching his hair as she asked." No, actually I was born with blonde hair like you. The change changed many things about my body. My hair and my height being some of the minor things, and for some strange reason eggplant gives me gas. " this made her parents laugh out loud as they heard that.

" My God if he joins the police force he would be just like your father. He too has problems digesting eggplant. That is why our dinner never has any, I sleep in the same bed and I don't want to sleep with that smell in the air. " Nora said causing her husband great embarrassment.

" I still think that I can help you find a place in this world. How about joining the police force? With you strength and agility you are sure to pass the physical requirements to join the Academy. You are no dummy so you will pass the other test easy too. "

Gwen could not help but to shake her head." Dad always does this, he always tries to recruit any guy I am interested in. In case you are wondering yes, that is the reason why I don't have a steady boyfriend. He scares them all away from me. "

She slapped Naruto as she saw him nodding his head as he heard that," I will have to try the something like that with our daughters then, not a bad idea. Thanks for the tip, dad. " this made him laugh saying that since he liked the idea he was not going to get scared off that easily, but other than that at least her boyfriend acknowledged his future father in laws wisdom unlike some others around him.

The dinner was over and now the talk was over and Gwen was not letting him go anywhere until she found a way to keep in touch. She got his cell phone number and he hears. The thing that made her laugh was that the itsy bitsb Spider song was his ring tone.

"You are mine, tiger and I plan to keep you all to myself. " Gwen said as she gave him a final kiss for the night and as he left he placed his mask and hood back on. He turned around and smiled behind his mask and said to her he wouldn't have it any other way.

Gwen the next day in class was smiling like she won the lottery. This cause Harry to want to ask her what happened to make her be in such a great mood. She couldn't hide it from her friends Mary Jane and Harry Osborn a second longer. "I finally found my boyfriend after so long and we are going so steady I practically see a wedding ring on my finger."

She told them her boyfriend was in their University too and that he had an IT major. Harry was now in a foul mood rhe the rest of the class and left in a huff as the bell rang. "What is it with nerds having the luck of being able to pick up the hottest chicks in our school. First Mary falls for the chemistry nerd Parker. Now Gwen for some computer geek. This has got to be a nightmare and if it is please dear God wake me up."

The two formerly mentioned ladies decided to come up with a plan. They both would ask them on a double date to watch the new movie that just came out called independence day it sounded like fun to both of them.

Naruto was having lunch on the rooftop of a building somewhere. He simply didn't understand why did some of the people in class get so violent because he made all A's in his tests. He just spent a little time studying that is all. With his shadow clones he read most of the class material over a hundred times how could he not get a perfect score on a test?

He was surprised to see what Peter had gotten up to the roof the same way he did. "So I finally meet my fellow Web slinger I kept hearing about. You should really introduce yourself to a fellow Spider you know. I could have warned you about J.J. If you did, the guy hates anything and anyone wearing a mask and treats us all like the same thing. Criminals and to him that means the scum of the Galaxy. "

Naruto told him to grab a seat and as Peter did he looked at him and Peter did the same." So your the infamous Spiderman I keep reading about on the planet. " Peter laughed and told him the pictures of the very same were also taken by the same Spiderman too.

" So I need to know, did you get bitten by a radioactive Spider too? " Peter had to ask and he smiled as he did." Nope, I did get bitten by a rather large and old Spider but not radioactive as far as I can tell, he lives in Japan so in reality I didn't have a radiation detection device at the time so it could be but I never could tell the difference. "

Peter asked him to describe the Spider to him, that was when he nearly choked on his sandwich." The Spider that bite you was the size of an elephant and you don't think he was radioactive? I guess this should be so much of a surprise to me considering that you were born in the country that came up with Godzilla and all those giant monsters. "


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Spider-Man this is a fanfiction only.

Naruto woke up bright and early the next day, he got to his classes and everything could be better. His girlfriend even met him during lunch to eat together and tell him that she and Mary Jane actually were thinking of the two couples going on a double date.

He had no objecting till he heard that Harry Osborne would be the one going as Mary Jane's date. "I don't really like Oscorp, don't ask me why because I can't answer you since I am basing this on pure instincts. Just hearing the name of it makes me nervous. I get the feeling that some horrific things will happen to a lot of people and they will be behind it. "

Gwen told him that it was a company that did mostly research into several lines of research. She mentioned that they did chemical, biological, technological and even metascience research. Gwen tried to make him relax before she told him the big shocker that she actually had done several semesters working with a doctor from the very same company. She knew that if he met Doctor Connors her boyfriend would change his mind about the company.

"I get the feeling you really want to do this, and you know that I can't deny you something that can make you happy. Ok, I will do this but the clear understanding I am only doing it to see that beautiful smile on your face. I love you Gwen and making you happy makes me happy. "

On another table a girlfriend kicked her boyfriend and asked him while glaring at him why could he be like the guy dating Gwen, the guy just replied because she was not like Gwen. He went further to ask if she saw Gwen kick her boyfriend leg to ask a question?

"I am also happy that you care so much about my happiness like I care about yours. Who would have believed that it was my hobby of mountain climbing that would one day bring me to find and be so happy with the man in my life that makes me so happy? "

Naruto smiled and kissed her earning them both quite the few glares from couples around them in the cafeteria. They ranged from bitter jealousy to downright wishful thinking. Gwen whispered to him that he might also want to get some protection. She left towards the table were Mary Jane and Peter were seated and gave her a thumbs up.

He told George he was not a masked vigilante but if his friend asked him for some help how can he possibly refuse? They were just going to beat some goons, destroy a few drug labs and meet with their employer to rub it in his face that his goons were going to prison and his drug labs were a pile of rubble.

Turns out the goons actually gave up pretty damn quick and even begged to be arrested. The labs were poorly ventilated and not so well maintained so due to lack of proper lab equipment maintenance the labs actually blew up on their own destroying millions in drugs and more lab equipment than his own University had.

The last part was to meet with the infamous Kingpin. Naruto was not happy to hear his friend making fun of the crime boss about his weight. He didn't understand why would he make fat jokes since everything he observed from the way he sat or moved his arms showed that he was not fat at all.

"Mr. Fisk I would like to apologize for the lack of professionalism from my friend. Spidey please stop with the fat jokes since it is quite clear that Mr. Fisk is actually not fat at all. Excuse me do you mind if I call you that or do you prefer the name Kingpin, just asking don't want to be rude. "

Fisk had quite the dilemma on his hands, one the one side he had expected that the much talked about webhead was going to be as insulting and rude as the one he already knew, which clearly was not the case and the second he could tell he was actually not fat at all and this just by looking at him for a few minutes. This was a clear sign of intelligence he also didn't expect.

"Either is fine, but why would you say I am not fat? How did you figure it out? " Naruto told him that it was quite easy his movements showed clear sign of having most major muscle groups in his arm and legs grown to the point that he guessed that he actually had about one or two percent body fat.

" Shadow please the guy weighs more than a full grown rhino. I have trouble thinking how his care doesn't have four flat tires from him getting in it and seating down. " Fisk said he actually had the suspension on his vehicles reinforced and set to a higher height.

" Mr. Fisk is heavy but if you know anything about how much lean muscle weights compared to fat you would realize that lean muscle weighs more than fat. He has so much muscle mass I only wonder why in the world didn't we have this guy in the weightlifting team for the summer olympics."

Fisk said he was actually asked but he refused to participate because it would make his participation make the competition seem unfair.

" Now I am sorry to tell you that your men gave up and begged to be arrested when I and Spidey showed up which was kind of surprising to me, and for your labs I hate to tell you also that we didn't destroy any of them. They actually burned down to ash due to poor maintenance of the lab equipment. "

Fisk nodded his head and looked at the red armor plated man clinging to his ceiling much like Spiderman." It is not surprising actually you have become something to be feared by the criminal element in this city due to what you did to some muggers at a local park. Speaking g of which would you mind being on my payroll. I could certainly use having you as my employee. "

Fisk stood up and smiled at him." It has a competitive incentive and retirement package with stock options. " Naruto smiled at his attempt to recruit him. He looked like he was actually thinking about it which shocked Peter so much he nearly lost his grip on the ceiling.

" I can't do that, sorry but my wife and especially my father in law would kill me if I accept that offer. I love her too much to do that in fact. If you want to share some Intel on your competition I could see what I can do about them. You would not even need to pay me. "

Fisk was laughing as he basically asks him to snitch on his competition." I am almost inclined to call you Spider-Cop by your very adherence to the police mentality. I guess I could give you a few dozen files on my competition. Do you have any more helpful suggestions? "

Spidey was not sure how to take how friendly and sociable his friend was." Are you familiar with the Akimichi clan food pills? "this made Fisk become serious for a second. He told him in fact he was taught the very weight lifting and exercise route he used by a cell mate that also taught him about the very dangerous pills. That was the reason why he didn't use them.

" Well I am giving you a scroll with an updated version of the formula, you know that you must keep this secret as I am sure your teacher told you. " He caught the scroll and began reading it. He was fascinated by the improvements made on the formula.

" Make those in pill or fruit shaped and you can call them jock candies. This stuff will give you a better boost in energy than an energy drink or a sports drink. To make it better they have no caffeine and are healthy to use. You could make a fortune on energy supplements. "

Fisk had to agree it would make his own workouts last longer and thus he would be able to release much stress his other costumed friend was the cause of." What do you want in exchange? A percentage of the profits I imagine. "

Naruto looked at him and smiled behind his mask." Three things actually, one no more dealing with minors. Keep the drugs out of schools. Second regular Intel on your competition. I plan to make airtight cases on them as to cut off any escape possibilities and last but most important keep your hands of my wife and my family. If something happened and I find who did it. That person and all his friends, not even hell would shield them from my wrath. "

Fisk liked the fact that he actually was willing to use terror to achieve his goals and was not adverse to taking a life. Achieve his goals by any means necessary, it almost reminded him of himself.

Fisk agreed and after a rather strong handshake the two friends left a very much amused Fisk as he made plans for his newest money-making endeavour. He would launch and advertising campaign and by the end of the year Jock Candies would be all the rage in every major sports and body building gym nationwide.

"If profits are really good I might even decide to keep my end of this deal. " that new webhead is someone I will not mind working with it seems. I almost feel sorry for my competition. They have no clue what is headed their way.

The way for him to make his cases airtight was to use something that could videotape them and record information. He having been an excellent student so far came up with the idea of thousands of miniature robots. He came up with the design pretty quickly and so the Spider bots came to be.

George was now a captain and he was not so happy to hear from his daughter's boyfriend that because he had helped the masked vigilante that was currently causing him headaches he now got into what could be called volunteer stakes outs with information he got from one of the major criminal bosses in the city.

"I still think that you should not take so many risks. Let's face it Gwen has been happier than ever since you became involved in her life. If she was to learn that some lowly criminal gang killed you she would be devastated. You have been a father's dream as a future son in law so that would also affect me and Nora. "

Naruto could not help to smile as he heard him say those things." George, I am not actually in any risk my Spider bots are doing all the surveillance and gathering most of the evidence. When I think I have enough I just deliver it anonymously to the district attorney's office. They are so small and fast they will never figure they are not real spiders. "

George asked if they were also responsible for all these defused bombs they been finding around the city and Naruto had to confess that they did look for improvised explosives along the way to their info hunting grounds as he called them.

" Would it be possible for you to show me one of these bots? I find the idea absolutely fascinating. " Naruto looked into his watch and was glad there were a few dozen in the house as he ordered. He walked over to a small garden Spider and touching his phone the Spider jumped up and sat calmly in his palm.

" I have a few dozen here to keep an eye out on the neighborhood and most specifically that no one tries to do anything to you or your family. This little guy is one of the Spider-bots, as you can see they are pretty good at hiding and most think of them as garden variety spiders. "

George just had to tease him if he really just did that to video take his daughter taking a shower and getting undressed. Naruto blushed three shades of red when he heard that and he said he would never do such a thing. He proclaimed that he was no pervert.

When Gwen was told by her father of this conversation she was very proud about it during the next night when he was invited to eat dinner with her parents. "I don't think my boyfriend needs to take voyeur videos of me naked. In fact, I would be more than willing and able to go much more than just let him see my body. Just need to ask Tiger and I am willing, able and ready to rock your world."

Well Nora only mentioned that as long as they used protection she would mind, according to her they were consenting adults at least legally. George was torn between her daughter going to fast in her relationship and the fact that he really wouldn't mind hearing the steps of a baby again around the house.

He was sure he and Nora would agree to look after any kids the two of them would have. The dinner became a bit quiet after that discussion and Naruto didn't mind it. He understood the topic would cause anyone concern. They still haven't known him for that long after all.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Spider-Man this is a fanfiction only.

Naruto's life was getting better and better. His Spider bots had been a huge success. In the first month, they manage to capture enough evidence to end the illegal activities of three slave trafficking groups pretending to be scouts got a fashion model company, ten drug dealing gangs, four extortionist and twenty-five robberies from home to banks.

The district attorney was so happy the guy asked a local Captain to explain why did the supposed anonymous supplier of evidence only asked that the police force is given complete credit of obtaining the evidence that led to the capture of so many criminals. George Stacy could not actually answer him because he would have to say that Naruto was doing it. So he told him instead that it was probably police officers doing some undercover work during their free time.

This made sense to the district attorney since he often wondered why this person never asked for any reward. He did however felt that such dedication must be rewarded so he decided to ask the Mayor to increase the salary of police officers. The Mayor did not want to do it until the man told him the officers were doing sting operations in their free time. That was when the Mayor saw that indeed they did deserve the extra pay.

It was not going well for Naruto as one night he had a visit by the supposed Daredevil. The man wanted to have a word with him. "So you are the one that helped Fisk market his sports pills and ruined my plans. Do you have any idea of what you caused? If I wasn't a law-abiding citizen I would kill you for what you did to me."

Naruto had just finished his nightly jog and was resting in the park next to his home. The visit of the Daredevil was not expected and certainly not with the venom in his tone. "I gave Fisk a way to earn a legitimate income and thus end his criminal was. The kingpin will not trouble this city again. I don't see the problem with doing that."

The Daredevil jumped down from the tree to sit right next to him and take his sandwich from his hand. He then ate it. "You ruined my chance to get revenge for what he has done to me. I was made blind by Fisk and he will never pay for his crimes. He can now earn as much money as he wants thanks to those blasted Jock Candies he is selling."

Naruto smiled and asked him if he liked the sandwich, which he told him not to change the subject. "I would need you to remove your mask so that I can examine your eyes and nerves to see if there is no way to cure your condition. So how about it? I cure your blindness and let this whole incident be water under the bridge between us?"

He had nothing to lose so he did as he asked. Naruto's hand began to glow a weird color green and he touched his hand and began to see what was wrong. He immediately knew what needed to be done. He took a small scroll and within it, he took a small bottle. He dipped two fingers in her right hand and as he did so he warned him that it was going to hurt.

The Daredevil must not have believed him because he told him to do his worst. He stuck his two fingers into his eyes sockets and that was when the Daredevil screamed in pain. Naruto pulled them out and whipped them clean.

The Daredevil told him he was not one of the three stooges as he closed his eyes. "Will you stop your complaining and open your eyes. Be warns your vision might be a little fuzzy but in a few moments you should be fine."

He did as Naruto told him and he was speechless, and within minutes he could see as if he was never blind. "That was a nerve regenerative potion, it has to apply physically on the affected region. I applied it to the nerves that were damaged in your eyes. Now don't read in dark places, take care and you should have your eyesight till you are six feet under. Your welcome by the way. "

" Do you always wear that biker looking outfit, mask, and hood? Or it is only at night?" Naruto smiled as he took a bit of his mask off to allow him to eat. "Nights can be cold in the city but I am usually busy with my studies during the day. Plus this helps me get some privacy for my workouts."

"So what is your name? Or should I just call you Shadow like spidey does? " Naruto reminded him of his manners if he was going to ask for someone's name he should introduce himself first.

" Matt Murdock, attorney at Law at your service and you are?" He stretched out his hand in a clear greeting. He took hold of it and after a friendly handshake, he introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki IT Major at the local university.

"You do know that the Kingpin will never truly reform. He is just collecting resources for bigger and more profitable crimes. What do you think you accomplished by helping him with that formula?" Matt sat down and took the bottle he was offered by Naruto.

"I know that he will not reform but I believe everyone deserves a second chance. My little babies are crawling all over the infrastructure of his building. The second he does something illegal the district attorney will get an early Christmas gift from and anonymous source. At present, I merely lulled him into a false sense of security. "

Naruto smiled as he placed his mask back to normal." Don't you worry Matt your father's murderer will face justice, of that you can be certain as the sun will rise in a couple of hours? Now you must excuse me I got to catch some sleep and got a class in a few hours. "

Matt asked if he needed a lift to get to his home, but as soon as he asked he saw him launch a string of webbing and disappear into the night just like his friend Parker." Guess that radioactive Spider bites another person besides Peter. " Matt was laughing as he placed his own mask back on his face.

The next day he was given a rather wonderful opportunity. He was offered to help in an experiment with a new clean energy reactor. How could he possibly refuse his mentor and he happily agreed to help him?

"Doctor, shouldn't we have more personnel for something this complex? " Doctor Octavious was not going to take chances in case someone tried to sabotage the experiment.

" No, Naruto this is too important to let some fool muck things up, or worse a saboteur pretending to be a student would want to destroy my work. My reactor will out a lot of energy plants and businesses out of work. I will not shed a single tear. My reactor will end so much pollution and damage done to our planet. "

Naruto was happy to help him and he was proud to see that his mentor was so passionate about his experiment. He placed a few Spider bots to keep an eye on the experiment after they decided to turn in for the night.

In the coming weeks, he worked diligently and efficiently his understanding of robots improved a lot from the private lectures he got during their coffee break time. It was the final day when the night before he caught something strange. A man wearing a green armor did something to the reactor. He knew exactly what would happen if the reactor was turned full on.

"Doctor, I would very much like to ask you to observe from the observation control room. I wouldn't want to risk your life when you are about to make life better for all humanity. You need to be alive to receive your novel prize award after all. "

Doctor Octavius was not going to be so easy to fool." Naruto tell me what is the matter? I am your mentor and you know you can trust me. " Naruto had no choice but to call his Spider bot but it didn't come." My Spider bot was set here to keep an eye on the reactor it recorded a saboteur and sent the video to my computer. I have a good idea what he did to the reactor and I think it is the cooling system. Please doc, don't take an unnecessary risk. I will repair the damage done to the cooling system. "

The doctor smiled at him and asked him what if he was the one that caused the damage, what would he be willing to risk to make sure the experiment was a success. Naruto walked into the reactor test chamber and it was clear to the doctor that his student was willing to risk his life. This proved to him that Naruto was not the one responsible for the act of sabotage.

He saw the cut wire and with a use of his own webbing and agility he managed to repair the wire and the experiment was a complete success. The first ever clean energy reactor was fully operational and the measurements proved that the small reactor could power the entire city at such a low cost it was laughable.

When the reactor turned off Doctor Octavious was holding something in his hand. "So you made this little robotic Spider, I have to tell you it is good work. A B grade to be sure. The holographic generation was simply too much for this, though, it takes away from possible data storage and it makes the unit less energy efficient."

He took his Spider bot from his mentor and smiled, "Guess I still have much room to grow and much to improve. I guess my use of my webbing gave me away. My webbing is a good conductor and sealant so it was perfect to repair the damage that was caused to the power line to the cooling system."

Doctor Octavius took a piece of paper he had been working on during the experiment. "I had a short amount of time but I managed to make a few system improvements to your Spider bot. Purely academic of course. I switched the holographic emitter and turned it into a light refraction camouflage system. I also increase data storage and has a miniature reactor for power. I also reduced the size of it by half. This should improve maneuverability."

" Don't look at me like that I had nothing to do while you ran the test of the experiment by yourself. I had even time to design a paint scheme for them. Now the real question is who would sabotage the reactor like that. "

Naruto took the piece of paper and was amazed at the detail of the schematics." If I was superstitious I would say a hobgoblin. It had to be someone that tried to turn it into a weapon. The sabotage of the cooling unit is the reason I think so. It is too obvious an attempt to make this into a bomb. "

Doctor Octavious had to agree the sabotage was obvious from the video he obtained from the Spider bot. He had actually suspected Naruto of being the one that caused the sabotage but his admitting he placed the spider bot as added security and his willingness to risk his life to assure the success of the reactor blew all suspicions away.

In truth, he redesigned the Spider bot design as means to apologize to his friend and student. He was nothing like Norman had ever been. There was an idea but first, he needed to ask him for his opinion from his student. "So Naruto tell me what is your opinion of Norman Osborne?"

Naruto continued to look at the schematics and answered his mentor. "Despicable wretch turned science into his personal whore. The thing that supposed to be used to improve life turned into making things that end it. I would call him a worm but worms are more useful. Wait a minute that is it. Oh, that bastard I wish I could have been in front of me right now so I can beat him to a pulp how dare he! "

Doctor Octavius was actually smiling at the anger that was shown on his student's face." He has weapons contracts and develops weapons for the military. He tried to make your reactor into a bomb. Please tell me you didn't use the University computer to design these schematics. He would turn my Spider bots into walking miniature time bombs. "

Doctor Octavius reminded him he was in the observation control room he only had a few packets of paper and a few pencils." I understand your anger and I am happy to see you drive up to my expectations Naruto. I would be proud if you let me put your name in the final version that I plan to present this next month. "

Naruto only accepted if he was allowed to place several of the new Spider bots and he was present to prevent what he tried to do today from happening again. This time in a room full of people. Doctor Octavius agreed to that and he promised something better. He would help him tonight to upgrade his Spider bot design to perfection.

As the night progress Doctor Octavius laughed as he realized that even if the could take the scientist out of the teacher, they could never take the teacher out of the scientist. Working with Naruto and teaching him along the way was the most fun he ever had since his science camp. He wondered if Naruto would one day think of him as fondly as he knew Peter Parker did.


End file.
